Addiction
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Syaoran has become a drug adict.Sakura's concerned and begins to feel feelings for him.She wants to help him, but he doesn't seem to care.Will she give up and let Syaoran hurt himself further or will her feelings hold and she break Syaoran? R+R!
1. Careing

Addiction  
  
Chapter1: Caring  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006: Hey, everybody! Sorry for not uploading any new chapters to my stories for a while but I was on vacation and away   
from a comp. I just wanted to let you know that I got this idea while I was at a water park. There was this awesome athletic   
guy who looked like he was from 13 to 15 and he was there with a friend. His friend was next to us, standing up while the   
other guy was out doin somethin. Well, I was also there with a friend and she was the one who noticed this happening. She   
was like, "Look that dude's smoking!" And I looked and didn't see a cigarette so I was like, "No, he's not!" We both watched   
him and sure enough he was cause he went over to a corner and put it out. Well, the other guy came up and his friend gave   
him a cigarette and then they both left! Isn't that sad?! What is happening to kids in out world today?! We're all gettin   
screwed! I swear! Anyways, here's the first chapter:  
  
He inhaled the grey smoke before blowing it all out. '10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . .  
  
Sakura began jogging up the steps. Her anger was slowly building.   
  
6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . .   
  
She continued jogging up to the top level and started to skip steps to make it go faster.  
  
3 . . . 2 . . .   
  
Sakura saw the door in front of her and pushed it open.  
  
1'  
  
"Li Syaoran!" Sakura shouted upon seeing him sitting against the wall smoking. He simply lifted an eye brow in   
recognition before putting the cigarette to his lips, inhaling and exhaling the dark grey smoke. Sakura walked over and   
grabbed the cigarette, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. She put her hands on her hips and looked down on him   
while tapping her foot impatiently. He stood up and soon his head was above her own, looking down at her with an emotionless   
face. "You know smoking is not allowed on school grounds as no drugs of any kind are. You also have to wear the school   
uniform on all school grounds." Sakura said. He didn't say anything. "You always have to get to class! Your absence is   
bringing shame to our classroom, especially me since I am the class president!" She continued. Syaoran put his hands in his   
pockets and began to walk away. "Are you listening?!" Sakura shouted after him. She yelled in irritation and began to walk   
back down the steps with her arms straight at her sides and her hands in fists.  
  
"I-i-is he gone?" A small voice asked. Sakura looked to her right and saw two girls shaking as they hid behind a   
corner.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"Mr. Li Syaoran." One of the girls answered and began to tremble more upon just saying his name.  
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
The girls sighed and loosened up a little. "Because he's the biggest punk they say in Tokyo." One of the girls   
answered.   
  
"Yea, and they say that he has a whole gang of bikers and other thugs that come to his aid if he just whistles." The   
other continued.  
  
"And you really believe all that?" Sakura asked in disbelief. The girls nodded. "Syaoran is really a lamb at heart,   
he just doesn't make friends very well and has problems at home." Sakura said simply. "He wouldn't hurt anyone if they were   
truly innocent."  
  
"You talk like you know him." One of the girls commented.  
  
"I used to." Sakura mumbled before she continued walking towards class. Sakura sighed wistfully. 'What's happened to   
Syaoran?'   
  
Syaoran continued walking, on his way out of the school. He saw the gates ahead of him and glanced back at the   
school.  
  
"Where are you off to, cuz?" A voice asked. Syaoran stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. Mei Lin jumped   
down from her perch on a tree limb and put one hand on her hip as she walked towards him.  
  
"Away." Syaoran said simply. Mei Lin shook her head and grab one of his arms. She turned it over and pushed up his   
sleeve. She closed her eyes for a second before staring down at the cuts on his arm.  
  
"You have to stop." Mei Lin said softly.  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything but pulled down his sleeve and continued walking.   
  
"You have to stop!" Mei Lin yelled after him. He turned the corner and continued walking. 'We care . . . truly we do   
. . .'   
  
A/N: I know short chapter but I have to get off the comp and really wanted this chapter out! Please R+R! 


	2. Sorry

Addiction  
  
Chapter2: Sorry  
By: Akira006  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! !  
  
Akira006: I forgot to tell you that all the gang is in highschool, k? Ok, now for the second chapter:  
  
Sakura walked out of the school, the bell ringing loudly behind her, signaling that all classes were over for the   
day. She was thinking about him for some reason. She felt something for him other than sorrow, or was it just strong sorrow   
and anger? She sighed and ran into a hard chest, causing her to fall backwards onto her butt.  
  
"Well, if it isn't miss perfect." A male voice said sarcastically. Sakura knew who it was. She looked up and saw   
Shiro and his gang staring down at her. She began to pick up her books which she had dropped when she fell. Shiro stepped on   
her hand purposely. Sakura cried out in surprise and pain and tried to pull it free but he just pressed harder on it.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sarcastically and finally lifted his foot. Sakura cradled her red and blue hand before using   
her good one to try and pick her books up again though each one she reached for, Shiro stepped on. Sakura gave up and stood   
up with as much dignity as she could muster. Shiro smirked and crossed his hands over his chest.   
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked with flames of rage in her eyes. Shiro leaned forward to where his face was inches   
from hers.  
  
"What do I want?" He repeated slowly and Sakura forced herself to look into his brownish red eyes. She yelped in   
surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist, her hips crashing into his own. She put her palms on his chest to keep her   
head from hitting his and to keep her upper body away from his. Shiro snickered in amusement. "Why, I want you." He finally   
answered before pressing his lips roughly onto her own. Sakura screamed into his mouth and struggled in his grip. She   
finally broke free and was gasping for breath as she stared at him in anger, disbelief, fear, and so much more. Shiro smiled   
sweetly, "Just remember that I always get what I want." He said before turning around beginning to walk off, his crew right  
behind him. Sakura felt a lone tear run down her cheek. She knelt and began to pick up her books.  
  
"Why do you let him treat you that way?" A voice asked from behind her. Sakura gasped and looked behind her. Syaoran   
was standing there with an emotionless face, looking off into the distance where the guys had headed.  
  
Sakura looked back down and hugged her books to her chest while standing back up. "I-I . . . I don't know . . ." She   
replied quietly.  
  
"If you don't fight back, you're as low as he is." Syaoran commented as he began to walk away.  
  
How dare he talk to her like that! Especially with what he is! "I'm not the only one!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
Syaoran turned on his heel and looked at her, a tint of anger in his eyes. Sakura held her ground and frowned at him.  
  
"I don't do drugs and hurt myself! I don't pretend to be a big punk and bully and scare people just to get away   
from my family problems because my father left and my mother's a crack whore!" Sakura stopped herself and realized that she   
had gone way over the line. It took Syaoran two long strides to reach Sakura and pin her to the wall.  
  
"That's right! You have the perfect life that everyone wants! You don't ever have to know what physical and mental   
pain is! You won't EVER have to get addicted to drugs or hurt yourself because you were too young to know any different! And   
you're NEVER going to talk about my family like that again!" He yelled at her as he glared and began to walk off at a faster   
pace. Sakura watched after him and rubbed her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to the wind. She held onto her books and began to run off towards home.   
  
A/N: I know these are short chapters but they may eventually get longer. :shrugs shoulders: Please R+R! 


End file.
